escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Manifiesto SCUM
El Manifiesto SCUM, publicado en 1967 por Valerie Solanas,es un libro que ofrece una teoría homóloga a la teoría de envidia del falo de Sigmund Freud,se enmarca dentro del Feminismo radical de los años 60. Valerie Solanas realiza una teoría a través del Manifiesto SCUM, Valerie Solanas expresa las ideas que se tenían de las mujeres en la sociedad de aquella época y que permanecen vigentes en la actualidad acerca de la concepción de la mujer en sentido inverso,es decir aplicándolas a los hombres. Siguiendo las líneas de Freud acerca de la teoría de la envidia del falo por parte de la mujer,la autora realiza una paradoja ,dando a entender que es el hombre el que siente envidia de la mujer y que por eso se ve ridiculizado y desea tomar su posición,fingiendo y creando problemas. El Manifiesto era poco conocido hasta que Solanas intentó matar a Andy Warhol en 1968. Este acontecimiento trajo la atención pública significativa al Manifiesto y a Solanas. Tomado en un inicio como una ofensa o una broma satírica por la cultura popular,en realidad Manifiesto SCUM expresa lo que los hombres pensaban de las mujeres en sentido inverso. Sobre el título La palabra inglesa "scum" se traduce como "escoria" o capa de suciedad. Contenido Solanas se inicia mediante la presentación de una teoría del macho como una "mujer incompleta" que es genéticamente deficientes debido al cromosoma Y. De acuerdo con Solanas, esta deficiencia genética hace que el macho sea emocionalmente limitado, egocéntrico e incapaz de pasión mental o interacción genuina. Ella describe al macho como carente de empatía e incapaz de relacionarse con nada aparte de sus propias sensaciones físicas. El Manifiesto continúa con el argumento de que el hombre se pasa la vida tratando de llegar a ser de sexo femenino y, con ello, superar su inferioridad. Lo hace por "buscar constantemente fraternizar con y tratar de vivir, sin embargo ,y fusionarse con la hembra." Solanas rechaza de Freud,la teoría de la envidia del pene y argumenta que los hombres tienen "envidia de la vagina ". Solanas entonces acusa a los hombres de convertir al mundo en una hecatombe humana y presenta una larga lista de quejas. La mayor parte del Manifiesto consta de una letanía de quejas contra el sexo masculino. * La guerra La compensación normal del hombre por no ser mujer es sacar su Gran Arma, extremadamente inadecuada. Como sólo la puede sacar un número limitado de veces, cuando lo hace es a escala masiva para probar al mundo entero que es un ’Hombre’ al no tener compasión o habilidad para comprender o identificarse con otros, * Prostitución y matrimonio Dejando de lado su persona altamente inadecuada, abrumado por una ansiedad intensa y por una soledad honda y profunda, su ser vacío y desesperado quiere vincularse a cualquier mujer con la tenue esperanza de completarse. En la creencia mística de que por tocar oro se convertirá en oro, el hombre busca con avidez la continua compañía de las mujeres. Estar acompañado por la hembra más abyecta es preferible a estar consigo mismo o con otros hombres, que sólo sirven para recordarle su repulsividad. Pero las mujeres, a menos que sean muy jóvenes o estén enfermas, deben ser obligadas o sobornadas para estar en compañía masculina. * Poder y control * Prevención de privacidad * Conformidad * La filosofía, la religión y la moral por razón de sexo * El prejuicio (racial, étnica, religiosa, etc.) * Ignorancia sobre la competencia basada en el prestigio, el estatus, la educación formal y las clases económicas * Prevención de la conversación * Prevención de la amistad y el amor * Sexualidad violenta * Aburrimiento * Secreto, la censura, la represión de los conocimientos e ideas, y expone * Desconfianza * Fealdad * El odio y la violencia * La enfermedad y la muerte Sobre el texto El Manifiesto SCUM comenzó a circular a partir de 1968 tanto en ediciones pirata como publicadas por círculos feministas existiendo, por tanto, numerosas ediciones del mismo. Su contenido gira en torno al exterminio del género masculino, al que acusa de representar los más bajos vicios frente a las mujeres que, sólo alejadas de la influencia del hombre, son seres propiamente humanos y dignos de existir. Algunos autores han argumentado que el Manifiesto es una parodia del patriarcado y una obra satírica y, según Harding, Solanas lo se describió como "un propagandista social", pero Solanas negó que el trabajo era "una opción de venta sobre" y ha insistido en que su intención era "muy en serio". El Manifiesto ha sido traducido a más de doce idiomas y se ha incluido en varias antologías feministas. Mientras que vivía en el Chelsea Hotel, Solanas conoció a Maurice Girodias, el fundador de Olympia Press y miembro residente del hotel. En agosto de 1967, Girodias y Solanas firmaron un contrato informal que indica que daría a Girodias su "próxima escritura y otros escritos". En cambio, Girodias le pagó $ 500. Ella tomó esto como que Girodias poseería su trabajo. [41] se dijo Paul Morrissey que "todo lo que escribo va a ser suyo. Él me ha hecho esto a mí... me está atornillando!". Solanas tenía la intención de escribir una novela basada en el Manifiesto SCUM. Influencia El Manifiesto SCUM es considerado una muestra del feminismo separatista. Solanas es citada en las notas de Generation Terrorists, el primer álbum de los Manic Street Preachers. Su canción Of Walking Abortion en el álbum The Holy Bible debe su nombre a una cita del Manifiesto. La banda punk Big in Japan compuso su canción Society for Cutting Up Men inspirada por él. Ver también * Psicoanálisis * Feminismo separatista * Feminismo radical * Misandria * Hembrismo Referencias Bibliografía * SCUM Manifesto Olympia Press, London; introduction by Vivian Gornick, 1971. ISBN 0-7004-1030-9 * Manifiesto SCUM Herstory, Barcelona, 2008. ISBN 978-84-612-3988-7 * Drake, Temple; Kerekes, David (2004). Headpress Guide to the Counterculture: A Sourcebook for Modern Readers. Manchester: Headpress. ISBN 1900486350. * Echols, Alice (1983). "The new feminism of yin and yang". In Ann Barr Snitow, Christine Stansell & Sharon Thompson. Powers of Desire: The Politics of Sexuality. New York, NY: Monthly Review Press. ISBN 0-85345-610-0. * Echols, Alice (1989). Daring to Be Bad: Radical Feminism in America 1967–1975. Minneapolis, MN: University of Minnesota Press. ISBN 0-8166-1787-2. * Fahs, Breanne (2014). Valerie Solanas. The Feminist Press. ISBN 9781558618480. * Faso, Frank; Lee, Henry (5 June 1968). "Actress defiant: 'I'm not sorry'" 49 (297). New York Daily News. * Greer, Germaine (1971). The Female Eunuch. New York, NY: McGraw-Hill. * Harding, James Martin (2010). "Forget Fame. Valerie Solanas, the Simplest Surrealist Act, and the (Re)Assertion of Avant-Garde Priorities". Cutting Performances: Collage Events, Feminist Artists, and the American Avant-Garde. Ann Arbor: University of Michigan Press. ISBN 978-0-472-11718-5. * Heller, Dana (2008). "Shooting Solanas: radical feminist history and the technology of failure". In Victoria Hesford & Lisa Diedrich. Feminist Time against Nation Time: Gender, Politics, and the Nation-State in an Age of Permanent War. Lanham, MD: Lexington. ISBN 978-0-7391-1123-9. * Hewitt, Nancy A. (2004). "Solanas, Valerie". In Susan Ware & Stacy Lorraine Braukman. Notable American Women: A Biographical Dictionary Completing the Twentieth Century. Cambridge, MA: Belknap Press. ISBN 0-674-01488-X. * Hoberman, J. (2003). The Magic Hour: Film at Fin de Siècle. Philadelphia, PA: Temple University Press. ISBN 1-56639-996-3. * Jansen, Sharon L. (2011). Reading Women's Worlds from Christine de Pizan to Doris Lessing: a Guide to Six Xenturies of Women Writers Imagining Rooms of Their Own. New York, NY: Palgrave Macmillan. ISBN 978-0-230-11066-3. * Lord, Catherine (2010). "Wonder Waif Meets Super Neuter". October (132): 135–163. doi:10.1162/octo.2010.132.1.135. * Lyon, Janet (1991). Transforming manifestoes: a second-wave problematic. Yale Journal of Criticism 5. pp. 101–127. * Marmorstein, Robert (13 June 1968). "SCUM goddess: a winter memory of Valerie Solanis". The Village Voice: 9–20. * Penner, James (2011). Pinks, Pansies, and Punks: The Rhetoric of Masculinity in American Literary Culture. Bloomington, IN: Indiana University Press. ISBN 978-0-253-22251-0. * Purkis, Jon; Bowen, James (1997). Twenty-First Century Anarchism: Unorthodox Ideas for a New Millennium. London: Cassell. ISBN 978-0304337422. * Rich, B. Ruby (1993). "Manifesto destiny: drawing a bead on Valerie Solanas". Voice Literary Supplement (New York, NY: The Village Voice) 119: 16–17. (review of Valerie Solanas' SCUM Manifesto) * Ronell, Avitel (2004). "Deviant payback: the aims of Valerie Solanas". SCUM Manifesto. London: Verso. ISBN 1-85984-553-3. * Siegel, Deborah (2007). Sisterhood, Interrupted: From Radical Women to Grrls Gone Wild. New York, NY: Palgrave Macmillan. ISBN 978-1-4039-8204-9. * Singleton, Carl; Knight, Jeffrey A.; Wildin, Rowena (1999). The Sixties in America. Pasadena, CA: Salem Press. ISBN 0-89356-982-8. * Smith, Howard; Van der Horst, Brian (25 July 1977). "Scenes: Valerie Solanas interview". The Village Voice XXII (30). * Solanas, Valerie (1968). SCUM Manifesto. Olympia Press. * Winkiel, Laura (1999). "The 'Sweet Assassin' and the Performative Politics of SCUM Manifesto". In Patricia Juliana Smith. The Queer Sixties. New York: Routledge. ISBN 978-0-472-11718-5. Categoría:Feminismo Scum